


I'll Go With You

by princessofpower



Category: Brüno (2009)
Genre: M/M, i can't believe i ship this garbage, this is fjucking terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofpower/pseuds/princessofpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be about the awkward plane ride from Austria to LA, but then it turned into this thing about when Lutz realized he liked Bruno or something idk, yeah….</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Go With You

**Author's Note:**

> not proof read. Also, this story has no end yet

  
Basically this takes place at the beginning of the movie when Lutz offers to go with Bruno to LA after Diesel breaks up with him. Lutz comforts Bruno on the plane ride. Also, you can pretty much assume they're speaking German to each other.

"You humiliate me." The words rang in his ears, repeating themselves in Bruno's brain. Diesel, the love of his life. Humiliated by him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so pathetic. Sitting on an airport bench, a fist full of wadded up tissues. His eyes were still red and fluid leaked from his nose. He couldn't stop crying. The only person in the whole world he had left was his other assistant. He couldn't even remember his name.

As he added another tissue to the collection in his left hand, he felt another set of fingers. His red haired assistant took the disgusting pile from him and tossed them into a nearby garbage can.

"Herr Bruno." He said to him. "You don't need to cry anymore. You're amazing."

"I know. So then why would they fire me?" Why would Diesel leave me, he wanted to add, but he knew saying his name would only get him more emotional.

"They should not have. Kookus was in charge of dressing you. It wasn't your fault at all. But don't worry about it. Los Angeles will love you. You'll be a huge American star."

"Thank you." Bruno replied in an uncharacteristically weak voice. He was right. Bruno knew he would be the best looking guy in the States, and his talents were immeasurable. Soon, none of this would matter. Maybe Diesel would even come back. Although, right now all he had was this man. He supposed he should make an effort to remember his name at least. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Lutz."

Lutz, Lutz. He would have to remember that this time. He was just so plain. He really did blend into the background the entire time he had worked for Bruno. He left no impression whatsoever. He didn't even recognize him earlier.

Soon, when first class boarding was called, Bruno automatically went to stand before glancing down at his ticket. 'Economy', it read. Another reminder of his shame. Maybe Diesel was right to be humiliated by him.

\------------------------------------  
Lutz could not remember very many times when he was alone with Bruno. He wasn't at all what one might consider close to Bruno, but he just couldn't let him go.

Lutz had never fallen so hard and so fast for someone before. Even the first time he was with him he was instantly attracted to the fashionista. The attraction soon grew to a crush and the crush eventually evolved into what a romantic might describe as unrequited love, but was really more of a personal hell. It was an unattainable goal.

Seeing Bruno every day kept him elated, and often awstruck. But every night on the way home he was hit with that sinking reminder that he was inconsequential to Bruno himself.

Sometimes before bed he liked to replay his moments with Bruno, like a personal highlights reel. Like that very first day. Kookus had been explaining his duties to him whilst he took notes on a small pad of paper. Fairly standard. He scribbled down everything he needed to remember, hunched over the pad with his glasses slipping down his nose slightly.

Then he saw him. Bruno stepped in. He was gorgeous. Those big brown eyes, pouty lips…. So tall, with a great physique and always dressed to kill. He had just gotten his hair done. The bleached blonde in the front with dark in the back and all the gradient colours in-between running through it. lutz was sure there was a name for that dye job, but he wouldn't know. In some ways, he was certainly the type of guy Lutz had fallen for before. Like the jock in high school he had fooled around with once or twice, before said jock got freaked and outed Lutz to the whole school to try and deflect suspicion.

But in other ways, Bruno was different. He was tall, built, good looking, sure. But there was this air of vulnerability to him too. Those sparkling brown eyes always seemed so unsure back then. Always looking around, checking if he was doing the right thing. He seemed to have this massive ego, but at the same time, Lutz could sense the insecurities in the young man. He wanted to be liked. He wanted everyone to love him. The people who worked for him, the television producers… All of Austria. He wanted so bad to be loved, he craved it. He was desperate to always look his best too. The perfect outfit, the perfect hair and the perfect body. Despite his best efforts at the gym, it seemed Bruno still wasn't happy. Lutz thought he looked perfect, but Bruno would grab at the skin on his stomach and frown and complain. "How can I be on television when I'm so fat?" "Ich am disgusting!" Kookus had put Bruno on diet pills to remedy this, but they made him incredibly sick. He had found him pale and delirious one morning. Lutz had felt a fire growing in the pit of his stomach. How could someone be so careless with him!? To let this happen to his Bruno!

This forced Kookus to replace that solution with purging. Bruno could function normally, but soon developed bulimia. Lutz had been apposed to this at first, but it seemed as time went on literally everything Bruno did became adorable. Even that. He was totally infatuated with him. It was horrible.

Bruno barely said a word to Lutz at all, and Lutz would pathetically go home every night and masturbate to some sort of vanilla fantasy of the two of them. He was perfectly well to fantasize, accepting that it would never work out with a barely legal fashion TV host anyways. He was content with watching the beautiful blond from afar.

Despite the fame , the growing ego and the incredible good looks, Lutz could still see that initial innocence in Bruno. One of the only times the two had been alone together. Bruno had come to him in tears, not unlike he was now.

"I'm too embarrassed to have anyone important see me like this!" He had cried. Eyes red, a silk handkerchief clutched in his delicately manicured hand. Apparently his boyfriend had died. Really, it was nothing more then a one night stand but Bruno had a tendency to get overly attached. "I loved him so much.," He sobbed through the occasional hiccup. Bruno was so much like a small child. He was overly emotional and he needed to be taken care of. Lutz was often the one who had to brush his hair, help him shave, lotion his back. As Bruno continued to cry, out of instinct, Lutz found himself taking a warm wash cloth to the television hosts face. Wiping under his eyes where the tears rolled on to and stained.   
For the first time Bruno looked at Lutz with that look in his eyes. A look of gratitude. Those soft brown eyes seemed to thank Lutz for his kindness. Something Bruno's lips would never do. Lutz wrapped his arms around his client, and Bruno instinctively leaned into him. Lutz's brain was a buzz. Bruno claimed he was too embarrassed to cry in front of anybody, but perhaps he did have some sort of trust in Lutz that was unique. Even if it was subconscious. Never the less, he obviously needed someone right now and he had chose Lutz. The feeling of being needed by Bruno, being able to provide a need to him that couldn't be provided by someone else. Lutz had never been needed by anybody. He was alone in life. He was quiet and easy to dismiss. This was the first time he had ever felt useful. It was a good feeling. One he often sought to replicate from Bruno.

Unfortunately, it would seem short lived. Bruno didn't need his comfort for long, and soon found another pair of arms to throw his emotional fragility into. Bruno was one of those people who seemed to give over their entire being to their partner and Lutz didn't like that. He was giving people the power to hurt him and he didn't even seem to realize it. Lutz didn't like this new man either. Diesel. He was whiney, rude, demanded attention… Well, he supposed Bruno did all of those things too. But somehow, he managed to be charming about it. Besides, Lutz could tell Diesel was after Bruno's money. It was the only explanation as to why he would cheat on him constantly. Yes, Lutz witnessed the obvious flirting often, but didn't have to heart to tell Bruno. Not that he would be believed anyways. Bruno was head over heals in love with Diesel. He had fallen hard like he always did, and there was no knocking him out of the trance.

Bruno would often bring Diesel along to the PR events they had to attend. Like the network head's penthouse party. Lutz felt awkward in these type of ritzy, respectable social events as it was. Always clinging the back walls or the corners, avoiding conversation unless Bruno needed something he had given Lutz to hold for him. But seeing Bruno so proudly introduce that little weasel of a gold digging boyfriend around… The worst was the time he had got stuck in the back of the limo with the two of them. Seeing the two of them swapping spit was enough to make him sick to his stomach. He wasn't jealous though, oh no! Lutz was above that, of course. It was the fact that someone could manage to get someone as incredible and all around wonderful as Bruno, and not absolutely worship him?

All Bruno talked about for weeks was that boy. Lutz would be brushing his hair and all he would hear was "Diesel is just so cute. I've never been in love like this before. I'm going to ask him to marry me! I will marry him because I couldn't picture any part of my life without him."

Lutz knew Diesel would dump him as soon as it was no longer in his best interest to be dating him. And sure enough, the very next day after Bruno was so unjustly fired, he's already found someone new.


End file.
